New girls on Air Boards!
by God's servent
Summary: Sonic and friends just won the air board thing! And now they meet this wolf. Now, they have to save their friend and the wolf's friend. But, will it be harder then they think?
1. Chapter 1

**New group.**

Sonic and his friends were walking around the city. They had just beaten Eggman in his Air board tornament. And they were pretty happy. The whole group was there. Amy,Knuckels,Rouge,Tails,Cream and Cheese,Chris,and Sonic. They were just on their way to celebrate their victory. But they saw something head of them. It was a grey wolf. She had pink eyes. He hair was in a pony tail. But she had two strands infront of her face like bangs. And on each side of her head she had two strands of hair hanging down. But one on the left was longer. And it had a pink bead in it. She had on a pink tank top with one star on each strap. She had blue jeans and pink shoes with a pink pouch wraped around her waist. She also had pink fingerless gloves. In her right hand she had a staff. It was blue on the edges with pink on the inside. On top it had a fancy, pink U shaped thing, curled at the tips, holding a star. Around her neck, she had a silver star neckless. And as she got closer, the others saw the word "always" written on it. She walked up to the group.

"Hello." She said.

Then she tried to walk past. But she bump into Tails. Something fell out of the pouch she had and onto the floor. Whatever it was, it brook. It appered to be an eletronic.

"I'm sorry." She said to Tails.

"It's ok." Tails said.

The girl bent down to pick up what had fallen. As she scrambeled through the peices, Tails bent down to help.He gave her the peices he had picked up. She tryed to put it back together. As she did, Tails saw what it was. It was a yellow stop-sing shaped communicator. It had a screen with buttons. But Tails saw something in the way she put it together.

"Is that a communicator?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"I think your doing it wrong." Tails said.

"Excuse me?" the girl asked.

"I have one of those too. But mine gose on my wrist. To make it work, you need to conect these wires to this part of it." Tails said showing her which wires go to which part.

"Is that how you do it?" she asked. "Well, you are the one who is wrong."

"uh?"

"You see, you are thinking about a communicator that only contacts with one like it. But this one is different. You see, this one can contact anyone of any communicator. Even if it is one made by someone else." The wolf said.

She put it together her way. Then she pushed a coupel of buttons on hers. Tails' communicator suddenly made a noise. He looked at the screen. On it he saw the wolf girl.

"Ya see?" she said.

Both Tails and the girl turned off their communicators.

"How dose that work?" Tails asked.

The girl began to explain.

"Well, looks like Tails just made a new friend." Knuckels said.

"Yeah. I've never seen anyone who loves to talk about techknowlegy like Tails before." Sonic added.

"Well, I'm glad to see Tails has a new friend that likes the same things he dose." Amy said.

Tails and the girl stood up.

"My name is Sara." The girl said.

"I'm Tails. And these are my friends." Tails said.

"Hi. I'm Chris."

"My name is Cream. And this is Cheese."

"Hiya.Names Rouge."

"I'm Knuckels. Nice to meet ya."

"Hi. I'm Amy."

"And I'm Sonic."

"It's nice to meet you." Sara said. "I'd better get goin'. My friends are waiting. Good-"

Her communicator made a noise. She looked at the screen.

"SARA! Were are you?! Me and Barbara have been waiting for you!" a voice came from the communicator.

"I'm sorry." Sara said. "I got lost. And I ran into some people. I'll be right there. I promise."

"Fine! Just hurry up or I'll hit you. See ya." The voice said.

Sara pressed a button and put the communicator in her pouch.

"I gotta go. See ya." Sara said.

She walked off.

"Well, she seems nice." Amy said.

"Yeah. Mabye we'll see her again." Chris said.

The group walked off to celerbrate winning the Air Board contest. Meanwhile, Sara was running to meet her friends. She ran as fast as she could.

"I'm never get there if I keep running." She said.

She pulled a container out of pouch. It was small,round,and pink and white. She threw it in-front of her. There was a thing of smoke. But when it went away, there was a pink and white Air Board in it's place. It was mostly white,but the pink part was the flowers on it with pink edges. She hopped on the board and flew off.

"This is much faster. I'll be there in no time!" Sara said.

She was flying tworad a air board racing track. She got to the track to find her two mad friends waiting for her. One was a orange Siberian Husky. She wore a red t-shirt that had a black swirly on it. She had black baggy pants with red shoes. Her hair was in a pony tail with bangs on the sides of her face. She had orange eyes. On her left hip she had a sword in its holder.She had orange gloves like Sara's. She had a circle nackless on. In the center of the neckless, there was a star shaped hole just big enough for Sara's neckless to fit in. The neckless said "Together". The other friend was a blue cheetah. She had on a green tank top that stopped at her ribs.She had on black low-ridder pants with green shoes. She had complete green gloves with green eyes. Her belt was brown with a green pouch on it. She wore a green and black banndana on her head. She had two long strand of hair infront of her face. Each had a black bead on it. The rest of her hair was in a pony tail. She had on ear rings. On the right ear, they were just small gold loops. But on her left ear, they were long black beads with small gold beads inbetween each black one.

"Sara what took so long?!" The orange one asked.

"I'm sorry! I got lost! And I bumped into someone!" Sara said.

"Well you made us waist half our practice time, ya loser!" The orange one yelled.

"Hey! Sara and Cassy. Are we gonna practice or talk. Cus I know I wanna race. The others teams are already on the track. They're gonna be better then us!" The cheetah said.

"Then lets go!" Sara said.

She got on her broad and on to the track. Cassy and the cheetah followed her. They caught up on their broads.

"So your the last to practice, but the frist on the track?" The cheetah asked.

"Yep. Sorry Barbara, but I don't have time to talk. Later B!" Sara flew ahead.

"I don't think so!" Barbara said.

She caught up. Cassy was right behind her. The girls were racing non-stop the whole day. And Sonic and friends were having fun.

"So Tails, were do you think Sara is going?" Chris asked.

"I don't know, Chris. Why do you ask?" Tails replied.

"I just have a feeling that we still have some work to do with air broads." Chris said.

"Hey. You guys gonna stop talking and have some fun. We are at an pizza place ya know." Rouge said.

"We're coming." Tails said.

The two join the others.

Sorry its so short! I gotta work on it! I'm still working on other stoies! Please R&R. Thank you! GOD BLESS!!!!!GOD BLESS!!!!!!!GOD BLESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Friends in troubel

**Air Board Girls!**

Sara was very fast on her air board. She loved speed! Cassy pasted her. She looked back.

"HAHA! I'm gonna win!" Cassy laughed.

"Don't if I do!" Barbara past them.

"Best thing 'bout each new day is that it's beter then, better then the last!" Sara began to sing one of her fav songs. "Can't wait to see were we're headin', but we don't wanna get there, don't wanna get there to fast! We'll face the world on our own! Never have to worry 'bout bein' alone! 'Cus what we've got is all we need! Just us girls! Sharin' everything! Just us girls! Got 'em on the run! Just us girls! Every day is great! Time to spred our wings! We're havin' ton of fun! Just us girls!"

Sara finished as she past Cassy and crossed the finish line. The girls got off their boards.

"Inflict pain!" Cassy said mad about loseing.

She walked up to Sara and started pokeing her over and over again really fasy. Sara and Barbara laughed.

"That is still funny! When did we start that joke?" Sara asked.

"'Bout three weeks ago when a kid at school did it." Barbara said.

"And it still rocks!" Cassy said.

"SHINY!" Barbara said.

"CAW! CAW! blurp! CAW CAW!" Sara said.

"Not no more!" Cassy said.

The girls contiued there inside jokes. These jokes were "You had to be there" jokes. (these are actully inside jokes between me and my friends! You had to be there to get it! It makes me laugh likes there no tomorrow!)

Sonic and Tails were putting the air boards in a storage room.

"Hey, Sonic." Tails said.

"Yeah Tails. What's up?" Sonic replied.

"Chris said he had a fealing that we still had work to do with the air boards. What do you think?" Tails asked.

"Well, after we met that girl,Sara, I think that she might have something to do with air boards. But, I'm not sure if we are going to be brought back into it or not." Sonic said.

"Then, I'll put these were we can get them just incase." Tails said.

They walked out of room. Chris was watching tv with Cream,Cheese,and Amy. Knuckels was punching a punching bag. Rouge was messing with her nails. The tv was showing some guy o the news.

"But the air boards might not be over yet!" he said. "Somebody has put up posters for an air board compition!"

"What?" Knuckels said, looking at the tv.

"I'll go get the air boards and make sure they are good to go." Tails said.

"Who said we are gonna be in this thing?" Rouge said.

"Who ever this is, they have a challenge." The man on tv said. "They gave us this video."

A picture of a person with his face covered came on the screen

"Sonic and friends." he said.

all eyes were on the tv.

"You did so well in Dr.Eggman's contest. I thought you might like this challenge. Save your friend from dying by winning the air board contest!"

He stepped aside. And the group saw what they didn't want to see. Cosmo. But, they wanted to see her. They didn't want to see her tied up and hanging over a bunch of moving blades that were ready to slice her up!

"Cosmo!" Tails cried.

"If you decied not to enter the contest, I'll kill her anyway. But if you enter and win, I'll let her live." the man said.

"We'll stop him!" Knuckels said.

"Yeah! We can't let him hurt Cosmo!" Cream added.

"We'll show him who's boss!" Amy said.

"But you have one problem." the man said.

Some were in the city, Sara, Cassy, and Barbara were watching tvs in a store window. They saw this.

"Cassy, Barbara, and Sara have some one to save. Sara's older sister!" he said.

He showed a picture of a wolf with black fur and brown highlights in the same position as Cosmo. She wore clothes similar to Sara's. But her's were blue and she had flowers on the straps of her shirt instead of stars.And her neckless was a flower.

"Karina!" Sara cried.

"You must save your friend by winning!" the man said. "If you lose, she dies! So, if Sonic wins, Cosmo lives and Karina dies. If the girls win, Karina lives and Cosmo dies! Either way, someone gets sliced by these blades!"

The news guy came back on the screen.

"Either way, someone dies." He repeated the man's words. "The police are trying to find this man as we speak. But so far, he can't be found. The police figure they can catch him at the contest. Now, back to the weather."

Sara was crying.

"No matter who wins, someone dies! That's so lame!" Cassy said.

"We'll, we gotta enter that contest. We can win and find some way to save that Cosmo person." Barbara said.

"I'm not gonna lose!" Sara said, still crying. "I'm not letting anyone hurt my sister!"

"Yeah! Let's go win that contest!" Cassy said.

"But wait!" Barbara said.

Sara and Cassy looked at her.

"This Sonic person has to save Cosmo! So, they are going try just as hard as we are. We need to talk to them." Barbara said. "We need to make sure one of us wins. Then make sure we have a plan to save the person that he kills if we lose. You get it?"

"Yeah." Cassy said.

"If we win, we need a plan to save Cosmo. If they win, we need a plan to save Karina." Sara said.

"Say, didn't you say you ran into some people? One of them with the name Sonic?" Cassy asked.

"Yeah! I can contact them!" Sara pulled out her communicator.

With a few buttons pressed, Tails heard a beep from his communicator. He opened it up and saw Sara.

"Hi Sara. Whats up?"he said.

"Did you just see the news?" she asked.

"Yeah. Was that yous sister?" Tails asked.

"Get your friends and meet us at the sign up place for that contest. We need to talk to you guys!" Sara said.

"We?" Tails asked.

Cassy and Barbara came up on the communicator.

"Meet us there!" Cassy said.

"Yeah! Cus we need talk 'bout dis!" Barbara said.

The girls disapeared from the communicator. Tails grabbed the air boards. He handed them out.

"Let's go save Cosmo!" He said.

"Wait!" Chris said. "Where is the place to sign up?"

"Well, lets go check out the fliers." Knuckels said.

The group left. Chris didn't have an air board. So, he was just there to support the group. They found a poster. The race track was the sign up place.ok. They went their. Sara,Cassy,and Barbara were there. Sara spoke first.

"Hey, you guys!" Sara waved.

They came over to her.

"These are my friends!" Sara said.

"Hey! What's up? I'm Barbara!" Barbara said.

"Cassy. Nice to meet you." Cassy introduced herself.

The group introduced themselves. They all signed up.

"You guys have a friend in toubel and so do we." Sara said.

"How can we help?" Amy said.

"We need you to lose that contest." Cassy said.

"What? Sonic said.

"The friend that we have in troubel is my sister!" Sara said.

"We can't afford to lose." Barbara added.

"And neither can we." Amy said.

"Cosmo is our friend! We can't let her die!" Knuckels said.

"There's gotta be some other way!" Tails comented.

"I wish there was!" Rouge said.

"There might be!" Sonic said. All eyes were on him. "No matter who wins, we just have come up with a plan to rescue the other one."

The guy at the sign in desk listened carefully.

"We'll just find the two and come up with a plan to save whoever is in danger." Chris said.

"Yeah!" Cream said. "That way, everybody wins!" Cheese nodded.

"Ok." Cassy said. "That works!"

"But," Sara said. "We aren't gonna lose!"

"Come up with a plan to save your friend first!" Barbara said. " 'Cus we aren't letting our friend get hurt!"

"But is we lose, we'll glady take help!" Sara added. "If you lose, we'll do all that we can to help! I promise!"

"So, your gonna help us?" Tails said.

Their adatudes made hard to tell if they were gonna help are not.

"Of course!" Sara said.

"But," Cassy said "I don't like broken promises. So if you promise to help us, you'd better help! Or I'm gonna deal with you!"

"Other then that," Barbara said "We're not your enimeis!"

The race was on! Who will win?! And who will be in troubel?!

--------------------------------

**please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GOD BLESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. practice

**Practice**

Sonic and friends were practiceing. They were doing good. Their airboards were in top comdition. And so were they. Untill they saw Wave.

"Hey!" She said. "Ready to lose!"

"What?" Sonic said.

"I'm so gonna beat you in that contest!" she replied.

"Yeah right!" Amy said. "Sonic can beat you any day!"

"Whatever!" she said as she walked away.

"I'm gonna beat her!" Knuckels said. "Sonic can win, but I have to beat her!"

The girls were having a great time. They were as good as Sonic and friends. Sara brought lunch for her friends.

"I call the subway food!" Cassy said.

"I call the pizza!" Barbara added.

"I call whatever has no mayo!" Sara said.

The girls ate lunch. Wave came up to them.

"So you must the girls that are trying to save your friend?" Wave said.

"That's right!" Sara said. "I have to save my sister!"

"AWW! Too bad!" Wave said. " 'Cus I'm gonna win!"

"What?" Cassy yelled. "You can give it all you got, but you ain't gonna win!"

"Bring it! JERK!" Barbara said.

"Whatever!" she said as she walked away.

"People like that just! GGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!" Cassy punched the floor.

"Just ignore her!" Sara said.

"Yeah!" Barbara added. "Besides, she can't beat us!"

**I have total writers block! Sorry the chapie is so short! I have like, 4 other stories to do!**


End file.
